Twitches and Bruises
by Reposhillo
Summary: A little peek at what happened after the events of Tweek vs Craig.


**A/N: Based after the episode Tweek vs Craig. I mean, for all the fighting they've been shown to hang around each other a lot. Here's my take on that. This seems to be more friendship based than romance but all things good like Creek start small somewhere right?**

 **Characters do not belong to me**

* * *

Craig grunted, scratching at his bandaged arm as he all but glared at the T.V screen. Not too long ago he and that other kid had been fighting once more before the doctors came and pulled them apart. He couldn't help but snort at their solution to the problem. Instead of moving one of the boys to a different room, their beds had simply been moved further apart. The blond boy mentioned earlier twitched once more as a small yelp tore from his mouth.

 _'Dude what the fuck is wrong with that kid?'_ He thought bitterly, recalling how Stan's group had set both him and the twitchy kid up to fight. The kid yelped again and Craig sighed irritably. "Look do you mind shutting up for a little while, you're getting on my nerves."

"S-Sorry man! Its just I've never fought before! Oh shit are we gonna get detention? THATS TOO MUCH PRESSURE! What if my parents find out?! They'll sell me into slavery for sure." The blond kid grabbed at his messy hair in distress.

Craig snorted once more. "For someone who's never fought before you sure pack a punch."

"I-I'm sorry man. It was Kyle and Stan, t-they taught me to box so that they could set us up to fight...Oh god!" The kid twitched again as he pulled up his knees to his chest. "Hey..."

"What?" Craig grumbled, turning his upper body towards the kid without jostling his bruised ribs too much. He peered at him with his one good eye, the other being swollen, as he gave the kid his attention.

"I'm sorry okay."

"Huh?" Craig was confused. ' _What the hell is he apologizing for?'_

"About all this man. I-If I had just talked to you before, m-maybe we could have settled it. We could've found out that they were tricking us! I-I don't know I just feel like I should apologize."

Craig gave a huff as he turned to lay on his back. "Yeah you should." However Craig knew he was also to blame for being so quick and eager to fight the kid he had been told had been insulting him. He should have heard it from the kid's mouth instead of actually listening to _Eric Cartman_ of all people _._ Although he was well aware his pride and ego would never let him apologize back since he technically didn't do anything wrong, didn't mean Craig Tucker didn't have his ways.

Glancing at the kid again, he sucked in a breath. "What's your name kid? I never did catch it with that fatass chatting my ear off the whole time."

The blond shrieked in surprise, looking at his with wide green eyes as he regarded him for a moment. "Tweek. M-My name is Tweek. And you're Craig."

"Thats right. Now look, apologizing ain't my style but the way I see it we didn't do anything wrong. So here's the deal, you're going to sit with me at lunch tomorrow. We're going to figure out a way to prank fatass and his friends, and then you're going to my place to watch some Red Racer."

Tweek yelped and pulled at his clothes. "W-WHAT! WAY TOO MUCH PRESSURE THERE CRAIG! I-I can't I mean we just fought and then if I sit with you-"

"Dude chill, I don't have a problem with you anymore. And you can't say you wouldn't want to get even with those jerks, look what they made me do to you." Craig pointed out the entire right side of Tweek's bruised face and the scratches on his arm.

"I-I don't know man...Wait did you say Red Racer?" Tweeks eyes seemed to gain a small sparkle in them as he recalled what Craig said earlier.

"Yeah. It's my favorite show. That fight made me miss a bonus episode."

"O-Oh shit man. I'm sorry. It's a good show though! I try to watch it when I can! I-I like the B-Blue Racer more then Red Racer though." Tweek fidgeted with his buttons.

Craig, since the first day this whole fight incident had been brought to light, smiled. "Yeah the Red Racer's a douche. Blue's my favorite too." Craig rested his head against the pillow, not minding his hat getting tousled off, revealing his ruffled black hair. "So it's settled then?"

"I-I guess so, I mean if you really don't mind."

"I don't. Besides we can both catch that bonus episode we missed." Craig grinned again as a nickname for his new somewhat friend crossed his mind. He snickered. _"Right Tweekers?'_

"DON'T CALL ME THAT! MY MOM CALLS ME THAT! IT IS SO D-DAMN EMBARRASSING!"

Craig closed his good eye as laughter bubbled out of his mouth from Tweek's outburst. Looks like things were starting to go a little better for him, and he looked forward to eating and hanging out with this coffee-addicted spazz by the name of Tweek.


End file.
